Desamor
by ChelseaAshford
Summary: Durante la época del declive dentro de la familia Ashford sucedieron cosas que ninguno de los involucrados quiere comentar nuevamente. Traición, desamor, los pequeños y la base en la Antártida. (Variación de la historia original) (Alexander Ashford incluido)


-¿Puedes pedirle disculpas a la niña?- Bramó Alexander, colérico con quien era su esposa. Esta, de brazos cruzados, negó rotundamente con un simple gesto. El hombre se exasperó aún más, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-No pienso hacerlo porque no veo la razón. Fin de la cuestión, Alexander.

 _Chelsea arropó a la niña de cabellos rubios de una forma amorosa. Acomodó suavemente el peluche sobre el brazo de la niña y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente. Esta, con cara taciturna, se dignó simplemente a observarla. Aquel ritual maternal le resultaba de lo más repugnante que había. Le parecía ridículo que antes de irse a dormir, aquella mujer con serios problemas de índole mental le diese tanto cariño. Ella no lo necesitaba; no le importaba el carácter amoroso del gesto. Le daba asco._

 _Su madre en general le repugnaba._

 _-No entiendo cómo mi padre puede haberse fijado en ti._

 _La frase tomó por sorpresa a la mujer quien, mientras alisaba las sabanas, la observó confundida._

 _-¿Que dices?_

 _-Que tú, alguien con problemas de depresión y cierta nacionalidad, no debería estar en una familia como la nuestra. Manchas el nombre Ashford._

 _Disgustada, la mujer le pidió que no continuase._

 _-No intentes silenciarme. Tú sabes bien que no formas ni formarás parte de esta ilustre familia._

 _No se quedaría así, pintada como lo estaba en aquel momento._

 _-Pertenezco a los Whiteland, quienes están en vigencia desde mucho antes que Veronica. Lo sabes mejor que nadie y no puedes hablarme así. Soy tu madre, y como tal, merezco_ _ **respeto**_ _._

 _Remarcó la última palabra, irritada. La niña de cabellos de oro rió sarcásticamente; resaltó el acento británico con el que hablaba._

 _-Calla, americana. Vuelve a la cuna del Tío Sam y déjanos en paz._

-¿Podrías hacerme el mísero favor de dejar a un lado tu orgullo kilométrico y disculparte? Bastantes dolores de cabeza tengo como para soportar a Alexia quejándose. -Le pidió en alemán. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo en donde ambas partes se dirigían en la lengua germanoparlante. Lo hacían casi desde que se conocieron y mantenían así una intimidad inusual.

Podía apreciarse las diferencias de ambas naciones.

-¡No y rotundamente no! ¡No es quién para decirme lo que soltó sin más!- Airada, la mujer caminó por toda la habitación. Hablaba entre dientes y cuando decidía dirigirse a su esposo, chillaba -¡Tiene cuatro años, carajo! ¡No puede hablarle así a un mayor! ¡A su propia madre!

Cansado y hastiado del tono de voz agudo de su mujer, el hombre se dispuso a leer un informe. La ignoraría, quizás así se le pasaría el ataque de histeria que mantenía y después retomaría la cuestión.

Sintiéndose totalmente insultada, la joven de cabellos castaños le arrancó los papeles de la mano y los arrojó al suelo.

Se desparramaron; las palabras se entremezclaron y se esparcieron por toda la habitación. El ambiente era tenso, podía cortarse con un cuchillo oxidado y sin filo.

 _La mujer de cabellos achocolatados estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para aguantar más desvaríos del pequeño monstruo que salió de un vientre de alquiler. Genio o no, era una movida desagradable y altanera. Contrariada, salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la suya. Alexander probablemente trabajaba aún en su despacho, así que tendría que calmarse por su propia cuenta ¿Verdad?_

" _¿A quién engañas? Le presta más atención a ella que a ti."_

 _A veces se sentía como Alfred, salvo porque no quería depender de lo que hiciese su hermana. El pobre niño quedaba relegado a un tercer o cuarto plano en la escala de importancia del hombre barbudo. Ella, antaño, ocupó el segundo lugar. Ahora el mundo de Alexander era su "hija" y la mente prodigiosa de esta. Era francamente una tortura indeseable._

 _Los experimentos de Alexia me sorprenden cada día más. ¿A ti no, querida?_

 _Recordaba cómo si del más bello ensueño se tratara cuando ella cumplía el rol de maravilla en la vida del hombre. De_ _ **su**_ _hombre. Nunca se imaginó que la llegada al mundo de los niños pudiese trastornar de semejante manera todo lo que consiguieron en los años de noviazgo y matrimonio. Todo, absolutamente todo, se había ido al carajo._

Furibundo, se levantó de un salto del sillón y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros. No era un muchacho agresivo ni mucho menos violento, pero perdía la paciencia con facilidad. La sacudió fuertemente mientras ambos se gritaban insultos. ¿Qué había pasado con el amor, el respeto y el compañerismo que ambos profesaron en el altar? ¿Donde quedaban los dos jóvenes adultos enamorados? ¿Eso significaba el matrimonio? ¿Gritarse, empujarse y lastimarse?

Lo más importante de todo, ¿Seguían siendo los mismos que antes?

 _Su mente nos devolverá la gloria. Todo gracias a su mente; lo sé, ¡puedo sentirlo! Una bocanada de aire fresco para nosotros, querida_

 _Querida… Odiaba cada vez que utilizaba aquella palabra al hablarle. Odiaba muchas cosas de su vida actual, aunque antes no fue capaz de verlas. No fue capaz de percatarse las múltiples diferencias que llevaban consigo; la nacionalidad les pesaba. La Guerra Fría les pesaba; la década del 70 era el cemento que los arrastraba al fondo del océano._

 _¿Qué hacía cuando ambos viajaban hasta la Alemania del Oeste? Ella se quedaba en el lado americano, esperando el retorno de su marido del lado comunista. La única persona británica en cruzar para hablar con aquellas empresas que querían sumarse al coche de la investigación vírica._

 _La URSS tampoco quería quedarse atrás en aquel mercado fructífero. Otra cosa más en la que demostrar poderío frente a los americanos…._

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cabello se alborotaba y se enmarañaba. Los dedos de Alexander clavados en sus hombros; los pensamientos que corrían la velocidad de la luz. Poco a poco, la fuerza ejercida por él aumentaba más y más. Le quedarían horrorosas marcas al día siguiente.

… _Una añoranza atroz se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón. Extrañaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Estados Unidos, y para empeorar las cosas, el comportamiento mezquino de la niña avivó la llama nacionalista que sentía en su corazón. Nunca se había apagado; renunció a todo lo que provenía de su país natal por un solo hombre. Pero ahora… La consumía fuertemente el recuerdo de un verano caluroso en Wilmington, su tierra natal. Añoraba a sus amigos de Carolina del Norte; fueron quienes le impulsaron a viajar a la tierra donde de un momento a otro llovía, donde la niebla era tu mejor amiga. A los brazos del hombre al que llamaba marido…_

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!- Sentía sus manos fuertes, apretando su carne sin intención de dejarla ir. La discusión se les escapaba de las manos, otra vez. Eran demasiado parecidos; sumamente orgullosos. Volátiles; Alexander solo soltaba incoherencias mientras la sacudía fuertemente, no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Sabía que nunca la lastimaría, ¿Ella se equivocó? ¿Era su culpa?

… _Y todo sucedió para escapar de quién era su padre. Hombre alto, fornido y gallardo; cabellos como el de ella, un carácter excesivamente volátil. Una persona de pocas palabras a la que si se le contrariaba no se podía esperar nada bueno. Más de una vez observó como abofeteaba a su madre, la pobre caía al suelo temblando y este le gritaba las peores groserías. Chelsea, ya desde pequeña, sintió más de una vez la ira del hombre. Excusaba su comportamiento diciendo que lo que aplicaba era disciplina. Su esposa necesitaba disciplina, su hija también… Todo Estados Unidos la necesitaba._

 _Ex combatiente en el conflicto bélico conocido como Segunda Guerra Mundial, regresó con un carácter totalmente cambiado. El hombre gentil volvió hecho una fiera; irritable por cualquier cosa, optó por borrar todos sus recuerdos tormentosos con la bebida. El dinero (que ascendía a varios millones) que su familia les cedió a los padres del soldado para trasladarse, lo dilapidó en cosas que perdían valor. Varios miles quedaron intactos para su hija, pero nunca más sería lo mismo. Nada lo sería. Sarah murió al provocarse dos cortes, uno en cada muñeca._

 _Edwin no se recuperó; desquitó su enojo en su hija…_

El rostro iracundo de su padre se mezcló con el de Alexander. Dos personas totalmente diferentes que se combinaron en su mente formando el momento que estaba viviendo. Puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre y lo empujó; Alexander se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleante.

Se sintió asustada, irritada, triste como también enojada. La mezcla de sensaciones que sentía frente a la figura paterna. Su rostro era de alabastro, estaba desencajado. Se quedó de pie, frente a él y sin poder moverse.

 _...Y su hija se marchó. Inteligente para los negocios, conocedora de cuatro idiomas y un carisma muy pegadizo, se casó con Alexander Ashford un sábado 21 del mes de junio de 1969. Solo para ver cómo su vida se veía perjudicada por los puñales lanzados por una simple niña prodigio de cuatro años. Una niñita que se expresaba de forma superior a todos, que hablaba como adulto y se comportaba como tal. ¡Era un adulto! ¡No debía sentirse así por esas palabras!_

 _De cualquier forma, cambió su rumbo y se dirigió al despacho de Alexander. Le comentaría esto, aunque no esperase demasiado a cambio._

Le gritó a voz en cuello y con un marcado acento que se fuera al demonio, que se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por las palabras del hombre al haberle propuesto tener a aquellas criaturas. No se cortó al decirle que no volviera a hacerle aquello; infantilmente agregó que lo odiaba y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se refugió en las dulces sábanas blancas de su habitación y lloró hasta casi secar su alma. ¿Tantas millas para eso? ¿Tanto camino recorrido para qué?

¿La falsa premisa del amor?

Alexander se quedó de pie, la observó marcharse con gesto serio y recogió los papeles del suelo. Volvió a sentarse y continuó la lectura, haciendo caso omiso a su mujer.

Todavía escuchaba a su padre soltar aquella frase "Los americanos son bastante extraños, hijo. Pretenden llamar la atención siempre. Son como niños pequeños, pero más irritantes"

Su padre -que Dios lo tuviera en la gloria junto con Veronica y sus demás ascendientes- fue un hombre sabio.


End file.
